A Phantom's Angel
by Raibu-Shinu
Summary: No one in Erik's time or world can love him, in Cateline's world she love the novel and movie The Phantom of the Opera but all her life she's been abused in every way. What happens when she enters his world, will they finally find love and happiness. OK this story has been put on hold so read if you want but it wont be finised anytime soon lol need more practice writing.
1. The Transfer

Cateline quickly put her music into her bags when the lessons ended, her teacher Mr. Lombardi watched Cateline hurry with a worried expression. She was late getting home and they both new the consequences, well he didn't know the details but he got the gist of it everytime if she was late she had a new bruise. Having all her things together Cateline started to walk out the door when Mr. Lombardi stopped her, he looked down to her with sad, and worried eyes, he always hated seeing Cateline leave.

"Cateline, maybe you should stay with me the Mrs. has been bugging me to meet you." He suggested, she looked up to him and shook my head.

"It'll just be worse later on if I don't go, plus I'll finally have a chance to watch the movie you let me borrow." Cateline replied then left

It only took about fifteen minutes to get home since Mr. Lombardi's studio was just down the street from her house and she ran most of the way, when she stood in front of the door and sighed _'well at least I'm only a few minutes late.'_ she quietly opened the door a walked in..._silence..._ the house was never this quite _'maybe he's not hom-'_

"Cateline, you worthless child where have you been" she cringed hearing my foster father yell at me.

"I-I was at l-lessons s-sir." Cateline stammered

"_I-I was at l-lessons s-sir,_" He mimmiked, then sneered at her "Well, I guess that means I'll have to punnish you"

Without another word he raised his hand then brought it down hard across her face, the stinging was worse than it had ever been. He continued this act many times until he though she was broken, when he finished she slowly crawled up the stair to my room in unimaginable agony.

After closing her bedroom door and locking it she collapsed onto her matress and waited for the pain to subside, after a few hours she got up she walked over to her TV that sat on the other side of the room. She smiled after turning it on and seeing the Main Menu for her Phantom of the Opera movie, it was the only thing that her 'father' let her have so she used it as her escape for reality.

She sat infront of the screen cross-legged and snag along quietly with Erik and Christine as they sang 'Point of Return', a single tear slid down her cheek as she watched Christine pull Eriks mask causing everyone to gasp in horror. Cateline couldn't understand what was so bad about his face, yeah it's disfigured but there is nothing scary about it, it was only flesh.

After the movie she looked to her clock to see it was well passed eight in the evening, she sighed and got up, it was passed her bedtiome and she really didn't need anymore trouble. Quietly she walked to her bedside and slid into the warmth her covers provided not bothering to change into her Pj's, her eyelids started to drop after a few minutes and sleep started to consume her sending her into a wonderful phantom filled dream.


	2. The Begining

_Cateline was running down a dark tunnel with a bright light at the end of it, a mob's cry of anger could be heard emitting from it. Her eyes narrowed seeing that this was the part where everyone came to kill Erik after the scene 'Don Juan', tears instantly fell from her eye, Erik had just let the one thing he longed for go and now a mob was going to make him run from his sanctuary. No, she wasn't going to let it happen, the end of the tunnel was just a few more paces away and she'd save him. As soon as the light touched her body she felt a shock being sent through her, it wasn't painful in fact it made her tingle, it gave her a feeling of hope and happiness. Unfortunately as soon as it came it was gone, and Cateline was left in the darkness that ensured her to be waking, but before letting it consume her tried to call out for the mob to stop._

It had been a year since the production of 'Don Juan' and the opera houses' firey demise, the managers Andre and Firmin hadn't had enough money to get rid of the cursed place so they ended up fixing it to it's former glory. Only few of the dancers, and chorus girls stayed making it harder for them to re-open, Mdm. Giry was re-hired to help the dancers as well as keeping an eye out for Erik.

The mysterious Opera Ghost had not been seen or heard from since his last apperance during 'Don Juan', the mob had gone into his home in search of him but he was no where to be seen. Weeks after that day Erik came back to his home finding it in ruins, save for a few of his most prized posessions being his instruments, music scores, and persian monkey music box. When he had learned of the managers decision to re-build the opera house his heart filled with both joy and pain, he was gald that his masterpiece wouldn't stay in ashes, but seeing it come back to life brought painful, unwanted memories.

After much hard work the day of the re-opening finally came, surprizingly many people came for the aduitions of singers, actors, dancers, and musicians. Though none came for the role of prima donna, people had thought that role was cursed rather than the opera house.

One day while walking with in the shadows Erik found Mdm. Giry and many of the ballet rats walking out the doors, to see if the mail carrier came no doubt, he was about to leave when he heard them all gasp. When he returned to the scene he saw Giry carry in a young lady with long chestnut brown hair wearing mens clothing, the girl seemed no older than nineteen possibly twenty and was definately malnutrishioned seeing that the older woman was having little difficulty carrying her.

"Meg, get the Managers quickly and tell them to call for a doctor" Giry called to her daughter, without hesitation Meg raced to the managers' office. When she found them they were about to crack open a bottle of champange, relaying her mothers message to them Andre instantly picked up the phone while Firmin followed her out.


End file.
